The Change
by Deliberately Flippant
Summary: His life was a lie, carefully created from the moment he was born by his parents, Sarutobi, and the council. A happily oblivious pawn, it isn't until he is banished from Konoha that Naruto learns to truth. Now, faced with this undeniable reality, what will Naruto do? Beware Konoha, you had just made a powerful enemy.


New story that I wanted to try out. First fanfic-first written work ever actually haha! Here goes.

I don't own naruto.

* * *

It's quite amazing, watching the deterioration of ones happiness. Beginning slowly, it appears as small chinks in ones armor. It's beautiful, watching the smiles become increasingly difficult to maintain.

The happier the person was, the better.

Except it wasn't fun watching this. It wasn't fun watching the deterioration of his happiness. It wasn't fun watching it all. His host was supposed to be forever optimistic. This anger…This pain… It didn't sit well with him.

Nine tails swished in agitation. The Kyuubi could only watch as his host felt betrayal after betrayal, his anger increasing after each one. Confined in his cage, the Kyuubi could only watch.

Watch as his host's entire world was destroyed.

Anger…That was the only emotion he could discern from the mirage of feelings, threatening to overwhelm him.

 _"_ _They never liked you! They only hung out with you because you needed to be contained!" Malicious laughter permeated the air._

They never liked him, never trusted him…They used him. They _used_ him. He could only repeat those words, like a mantra. With each repetition, they left a sizable crack in heart, introducing it to darkness.

He was their weapon, nothing more, nothing less. It was the plan all along. The council had made sure of his fate from the day of his birth. He was theirs from the day of his conception.

Tears cascaded down his cheeks, leaving streaks on his face. He furiously wiped them away. Nobody could know that he was crying. Nobody.

 _"_ _We knew all along who your parents were. And do you want to know something? You were a nuisance. What shinobi would want to have a child? You were a burden. They only died to protect an asset. That's all you were."_

It's funny, all he wanted, was to know who his parents were. He idolized them, imagining them to be some sort of deity. He wanted to know who they were.

He just never guessed it would be like that.

 _"_ _That's right brat. You're dad is the man who put that demon in your belly."_

Naruto shook his head roughly. He didn't have time for this. They were coming. Those awful backstabbers.

Even Sarutobi was in on this. Hell it was his idea.

Naruto let out a chocked sob, forcing himself to contain it.

He couldn't be weak. He couldn't be weak. Not now, not ever. His hands smashed into the head of his father. Naruto could feel his body shaking, the control over his body surrendered to his emotions.

 _"_ _Nobody loved you. Nobody loves you. You're unloveable."_

His body stopped shaking.

 _"_ _Do you know why? You're a monster. A monster!"_

That's right. He was a monster.

 _"_ _You're a ninja of the leaf, Naruto."_

He wondered if any of his memories were real. Did they care for him?

 _"_ _I'll protect you all with my life."_

Naruto laughed hysterically. They would never protect him with their lives. He was the weapon, he was the one that had to save them. His laughter cut off into a pitiful sob. Why did it hurt so bad?

 _"_ _From now on, you're a member of team 7."_

Naruto slammed his hand so hard on his father's stone cold head. A distinct crack signaled it breaking. He stared fascinated at the blood that poured out of the gashes on his knuckles. Before his eyes, the gashes knit themselves back together. There was no sign of the attack ever taking place. A humorless chuckle escaped his lips. A demon…That's what they wanted him to be.

And yet they were afraid of the possibility.

 _"_ _He is Naruto of The Village Hidden in the Leaves!"_

Naruto, it seemed would never be a true citizen. They would never accept it. He was the blemish to the otherwise stellar village. They would never accept him.

He guessed that's what hurt him the most.

Gaining their acceptance was always his dream. And yet it would seem that it was never the case. Nobody would ever respect him. He was a monster, a mindless beast they had to control. That was all he was. And that as all he would ever be.

'Becoming Hokage…What a joke.' Naruto thought as he stared into the distance. He was never going to be the Hokage. They merely humored him, stringing him along. They needed him to be faithful to the village, never questioning their morals. After all, his "precious people" lived here.

A bitter chuckle escaped his mouth.

Precious people…Oh how he wished he had them. All he got was a village full of people that were ready to take him out, ready to destroy him if he ever stepped out of line.

He wondered then, why didn't they just killed him? Why did they instead choose to banish him? What did they have to gain? Before he could continue asking himself questions, he felt their chakra coming to his position.

"Naruto," he was beginning to wonder when they would show up. He glanced at his hands, willing them to unclench. He couldn't show them his anger. No, revenge was better when it was served cold. Although, he never wanted to hit someone so hard in his life. Naruto stared at the village, not acknowledging their presence. The silence stretched on, becoming uncomfortable to all except the blond. With each passing moment, it became heavier, weighing each person's sin.

"Naruto," they slowly came closer, their movements tense and cautious, as if he were an animal.

'Or a monster,' Naruto thought quietly to himself. He slowly rose from his seated position, making sure not to look at them. He knew that if he were to look into those lying eyes, he would crack.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" The voice of his former teacher washed over him. Naruto held in a bitter chuckle. This man was never his teacher. The man in front of him never cared for him.

Naruto's eyes rested on the man's gray hair, his mind flashing back to when he was younger. A heartbreaking smile crossed his mouth. He knew who the man in front of him was. He knew exactly who he was dealing with.

Naruto just wondered why it took him so long to put the pieces together.

"Naruto, please answer us!" The shrill tone reverberated in his eardrums. He winced slightly, his eyes slowly meandering towards bubblegum colored hair. His mouth twisted into a sneer as he recalled every hit he had suffered at her hands. Why did he go after her? What was it about her that he had latched onto?

A touch on his arm jolted him.

 _"_ _Wolf-san please! Please help me!"_

 _"_ _Nobody's going to help you demon! Prepare to die by our hands! For Konoha!"_

"Let go of me." His whisper was so soft, all the shinobi present had to strain to hear it. Naruto slowly turned his head to the woman standing next to him. Hate bubbled in his stomach as he locked eyes with the woman he liked to pretend was his grandmother.

" **Let** go of me." He whispered again. Killing intent permeated the air. Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. He looked at the horizon, noting the setting of the sun. A bitter chuckle escaped his lips.

"None of you have the right to call me by my name anymore. Each and every single one of you are responsible for my suffering. I wonder, how much money were you gaining from being my friend? How much was the council offering you?" Naruto looked at each of them, noting with satisfaction that none could hold gaze.

"It's amazing what the people of this village will tell you when they believe you're out of their lives for good." Laughter escaped his mouth. Naruto gripped his hair softly, tears threatening to escape his eyes. He forced them back, he wouldn't cry now.

"Naruto, we-" Naruto cut them off harshly, he didn't have time for their excuses.

"I really would have died for you people. Hell I almost died bringing that son of a bitch back, and this is my reward? Finding out none of you considered me as precious as I did you?" Naruto laughed harshly.

"I guess it was my fault for being stupid." Naruto stared ahead of him.

"Naruto, please we-" again, Naruto cut them off.

"I guess loyalty isn't everything." Kiba and Hinata flinched.

"You're all worse than trash." Kakashi, Sakura, Jariya, and Tsunade flinched. With that, Naruto turned and ran out of the village, his last words carried in the wind.

"You will regret this."


End file.
